


Beebo e blå

by kjnoren



Series: Five Beebo Songs in Swedish, and One in English [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Filk, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Punk, Song Parody
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: To the tune ofHäng Gudby Ebba Grön.





	Beebo e blå

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Häng gud](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490255) by Ebba Grön. 



Beebo e blå  
Beebo e på  
För Beebo e bara hungrig nu  
O Beebo e bara törstig ju  
O inte fan finns nå'n till dej  
De blev köpta för länge se'n

Beebo…

Beebo e stor  
Beebo bror

Med präster och fester har har lurat miljoner  
Som krigsgud har han skapat traditioner  
Han har bara kramar till oss!  
O förresten är det en han eller hon?

Beebo… (upprepas)  
Beebo kram! (upprepas)

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of [Häng Gud](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qaqfryNE8gc) by Ebba Grön.


End file.
